


Don't Look Back

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: When The West Gets Wilder [2]
Category: Deadlands (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderfluid, Giant Spiders, Inspired by a Video, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: At last, Jennis and Tokori had found the cave that they’d heard so much about.





	Don't Look Back

At last, Jennis and Tokori had found the cave that they’d heard so much about. They stumbled through the darkness, until Jennis had an idea.

“Got a match?” They asked, feeling around in the darkness until their hand came to rest on Tokori’s shoulder.

“Why would I?” Tokori asked, semi-sarcastically.

“Figures. Hang on.” Tokori said, feeling around for their matchbook. They finally found it and carefully took one out, striking it. It snapped and Jennis cursed, failing to notice the answering snap her outburst concealed. They tried again and, once again, the match snapped. Only this time they both her the responding snap.

“What was that?” Tokori whispered nervously, reaching down to grasp at her knife.

“You’re asking me?” Jennis shot back, swallowing nervously. They pulled out another match and struck it, finally creating a pinprick of light in the abyss of darkness. Tokori froze. Looming over Jennis, it’s eyes focused on the match, was a giant spider. Jennis, having seen the terrified expression on Tokori’s face, sighed.

“There’s something behind me, isn’t there?”

“You… could say that.”

Jennis drew one of their pistols, pointing it directly at the spider’s face while still staring straight at Tokori.

“Cover you ears.”


End file.
